La esperanza es lo útimo que me queda
by LuPhexHG
Summary: Segunda parte de "La esperanza es lo último que se pierde". ¿Qué pasaría si después de las mejores semanas de tu vida, algo amenazara con acabar con toda la felicidad tenida? ¿Cómo harías para enfrentarlo? La esperanza es lo útimo que quedaría. Fic H&G


Hola (: Después de meses he podido publicar el primer cap. de la segunda parte de mi fic. Si quieren entender esta segunda parte, pueden pasar por la primera parte "La esperanza es lo último que se pierde".  
>Tal vez me demore un poco en la publicación de los siguientes caps., pero haré un esfuerzo (:<p>

* * *

><p>La esperanza es lo último que me queda<p>

Hogar, dulce hogar

Esperanza...un sentimiento que las personas tienen...lo último que se debe perder...y que en mi caso había funcionado. Estaba casada con la persona que más amaba en este mundo. La boda había sido estupenda igual que nuestra fiesta y luna de miel de 3 semanas en un crucero por el Mediterráneo, cosa que fue una total sorpresa para mí. Hoy regresábamos a Inglaterra. Me encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto con los ojos vendados. Sin duda era por una de las sorpresas de Harry. Él seguía manejando sin decirme a donde me llevaba.

-¿Por lo menos puedes darme una pista?

-Ya lo vas a ver. Estamos cerca, Ginny.

-Creo que me has dicho eso unas 3 veces.

-Esta vez sí es verdad. Cuenta hasta 10 y llegamos.

Conté mentalmente.

-Ya...

-Sí-noté que había apagado el motor y cerrado la puerta. Ahora abría mi puerta. Me ayudó a levantarme para salir y cerró la puerta. Se puso de-tras mío y me abrazó mientras me daba un beso en el cuello.

-No aproveches que no puedo ver-le dije en tono de broma.

-No creo que te quejes-me dio otro beso.

-Siempre tienes razón en eso, Harry-me volteé y lo abracé por el cuello-. ¿Puedo quitarme la venda?

-Solo un rato más-tomó mis manos, me volteó y avanzamos unos cuantos pasos-. Ahora sí puedes.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo para quitarme la venda, lo primero que vi fue pasto. Levanté la mirada y vi a los lados que había prado y unos árboles cerca. Al frente había una casa. En ese momento entendí cual era la sorpresa. Volteé la mirada para poder verlo.

-¿Qué te parece?-me preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Compraste...una casa?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Ahora es nuestra-dijo mientras se ponía a mi izquierda y me abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Cómo así?

-La mandé construir antes de nuestra boda, pero no has contestado mi pregunta.

-Me parece...esta muy bonita, Harry, de verdad-estaba muy sorprendida por la casa. Era muy linda, de color blanco y 2 pisos.

-¿Vamos a verla por dentro?

-Claro.

Cuando iba a avanzar, él me detuvo y me levantó en sus brazos y por acto reflejo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté entre sorprendida y divertida.

-Vamos a entrar a nuestra nueva casa.

-Pero me cargaste cuando entramos a nuestra habitación en el hotel.

-Pués ahora vamos a repetir el protocolo para entrar a nuestra casa.

-Está bien-le dije mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y me dejó de cargar. Lo primero que vi fue la sala con 1 un juego de 3 sillones. El comedor más al fondo. Entre los sillones había una mesita de vidrio. En la pared de la izquierda una puerta y una escalera que conduciría al segundo piso y en la pared de la derecha otras 2 puertas. Noté también que más al fondo del comedor había una mampara.

-¿Qué te parece la sala?

-Está bien linda-dije mientras miraba asombrada.

-Pensé que te gustaría-tomó mi mano y me llevó a la puerta de la derecha. Ahí encontré un cuarto con paredes de un color añil. Había una cama de una plaza en el centro de la pared del fondo. Un tocador a la derecha. Una mesita de noche al costado de la cama y un ropero a la izquierda-. Este será el cuarto de huéspedes.

Comencé a sentir curiosidad por ver toda la casa. Al parecer Harry se dio cuenta de ello. Salimos del cuarto y fuimos hacia la otra puerta. Dentro había un escritorio. Al lado izquierdo, un estante de libros y al lado derecho, una chimenea

-Este será el despacho que usaré cuando tenga que realizar algún trabajo.

Era bueno que se preocupara por el trabajo. Había dejado su puesto por 3 semanas así que cuando volviera al ministerio tendría mucho que hacer. Yo también comenzaría a trabajar mañana. No había trabajado desde que me aceptaron de administradora, porque Harry había pedido un mes de plazo por la boda y la luna de miel. Me lo reveló durante el crucero.

Salimos del despacho. Cuando Harry abrió la mampara vi que estábamos en la parte trasera de la casa. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que había una piscina con 4 sillas de playa alrededor. Lo que rodeaba la piscina era un piso hecho de piedras planas. Las sillas de playa se encontraban encima de este piso. Todo ello estaba rodeado de pasto.

-Este es la parte trasera de la casa. Decidí hacer una piscina acá.

-Esta casa tiene un aspecto inmenso. Parece una mansión-dije con un poco de incomodidad, debido a que no me gustaba mucho la vida de lujo y prefería una casa un poco más simple.

-¿Pasa algo?-me preguntó notando mi incomodidad.

-No, es solo que...aún no creo que hayas gastado mucho como para vivir los 2 solos.

-¿Y quién dijo que íbamos a vivir los 2 solos?-me preguntó con una mirada insinuante.

-No entien...-entonces noté un brillo en sus ojos y rápidamente me di cuenta a que se refería.

Él me tomó la mano. Regresamos a la sala. Cerró la mampara y me llevó hacia la puerta por la cual aún no habíamos entrado. Era la cocina, tenía losetas de color blanco. En un lado había una mesa pequeña y al fondo la estufa, el lavaplatos, microondas, refrigeradora y demás electrodomésticos. La mesa, la alacena y el repostero eran de color beige.

-¡Qué cocina! Es casi igual a como me la imaginaba para cuando viviéramos juntos...o nos casemos-lo último lo susurré cuando Harry me abrazó la cintura por atrás y apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro izquierdo. Yo puse mis manos en las suyas.

-Al parecer la imaginamos parecida-dijo mientras me besaba el cuello-, pero aún falta otra cosa que debes ver.

-¿Qué cosa?

Harry tomó mi mano. Salimos a la sala para subir las escaleras. Al subirlas vi que había un pasillo con 5 puertas y al fondo otra mampara. La primera puerta estaba a la izquierda del pasillo, un poco cerca de la escalera. La segunda puerta algo más adelante a la derecha y las otras 3 puertas las seguían en zig-zag. Me condujo hacia la tercera puerta de la izquierda. La abrió. El piso era de color marrón y las paredes de color crema. Al centro de la pared del fondo había una cama de dos plazas con 2 mesitas de noche a cada lado. Había un ropero grande de 4 puertas al lado izquierdo y un tocador en la esquina del lado derecho, cerca de la cama. También había una ventana donde se podía ver, al parecer, lo que había al abrir la mampara del segundo piso.

-Esta va a ser nuestra habitación-me dijo.

-La habitación, la cocina, la sala, toda la casa es bien linda. No puedo creer que hayas comprado todo esto para vivir los 2.

-La casa no va a ser sólo para los 2-dijo mientras salíamos de la habitación.

-¿No?-pregunté adivinando a que se refería.

-No, pienso que sabes a que me refiero-dijo sonriéndome.

-Creo que sí-le dije-, pero sólo hay una habitación.

-Por algo hay 3 puertas más.

-¿Tres habitaciones?-pregunté sorprendida y divertida-¿Quieres tener 3 hijos?

-O tal vez más-dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo miré a los ojos. Esmeralda y chocolate.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabías?-dijo Harry mirándome, demostrándome amor en sus ojos a la vez que me sonreía.

-Sí-le dije sonriendo-. Yo también te amo. No me voy a cansar de decírtelo.

Nos acercamos para besarnos. Cuando estábamos muy cerca sonó el timbre de la casa. Apoyé mi frente en la suya.

-¿Quién será?-pregunté-. Pensé que nadie conocía esta casa aún.

-Nadie la conoce...-cambio su mirada a una que demostraba que se había acordado algo-, excepto Ron y Hermione.

-¿Cómo?

-Les di la dirección para que nos visitaran cuando regresáramos y creo que sabían que hoy regresábamos. No pensé que iban a venir hoy-dijo como diciendo "En que mala hora vinieron".

Yo sólo sonreí al entender su expresión

-Me la debes para después-me dijo y bajó las escaleras. Me reí por su forma de decirlo y le seguí.

Al llegar al primer piso, Harry abrió la puerta y cómo había supuesto eran Ron y Hermione.

-¡Hermy!-grité de alegría al verla.

-¡Ginny!-hizo lo mismo Hermione.

Nos abrazábamos. En serio la había extrañado. A pesar de no haberla visto en 3 semanas. Eso para mí sí que era demasiado tiempo.

-Te extrañe Ginny, hace mucho que no te veía.

-Yo también Hermy-nos separamos-. Tienes que contarme todo lo que ha pasado mientras yo no he estado aquí.

-Claro que sí. De eso ni te preocupes-nos dirigimos hacia el juego de muebles rojos. Yo me senté en el sofá de 3 plazas y ella en el de 2 plazas que estaba al frente-. ¿Por dónde comienzo?-se quedo pensativa unos segundos-. Ya sé, ¿Te acuerdas...?

-¿Acaso se olvidaron de nosotros?-preguntó Ron decepcionado y en broma.

-¡Ron! Disculpa hermanito-le dije yendo dónde él para abrazarlo al igual que Hermione abrazó a Harry.

Después de los abrazos. Los 4 fuimos hacia los sofás. Hermione y yo ocupamos los mismos sitios que antes, pero ahora Ron estaba a su costado y Harry al mío. Al principio hablamos sobre nuestra luna de miel, pero luego le recordé a Hermione que tenía que contarme todo lo acontecido en mi ausencia.

-Cierto. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos dijo Kiara el día de tu boda?

-¿Lo de Neville y Luna?-pregunté.

-Exacto-dijo Hermione. Me di cuenta que le sorprendía lo que estaba a punto de contarme-. Era verdad.

-¿Qué?-pregunté claramente sorprendida-. Pero yo creí...

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Ron confundido.

-Creo que también podríamos enterarnos de ese tema-dijo Harry refiriéndose a Ron y a él.

Es que el día de la boda-dije-. Estaba conversando con Hermione y Kiara. Ella nos comentó algo que pensaba sobre Ne4ville y Luna, pero Hermione y yo no lo creíamos y resulta que ahora Hermione me dice que es verdad.

-Estoy tan sorprendida como tú aún.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que lo que dijo era verdad?

-Hace una semana y media, Neville me llamó diciéndome que quería hablar con Ron y entonces...

-Un momento-dije dándome cuenta de un detalle-. ¿Estás viviendo con Ron?

-Había olvidado mencionar eso-dijo Hermione.

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó Harry.

-Dos días después de su boda-contestó Ron-. Algún día visitarán nuestra casa.

-De seguro-dijimos Harry y yo.

-Harry, ¿Puedo hablar contigo de un asunto? Es del ministerio-dijo Ron.

-Claro. No hay problema-contestó-. Después te veo, Ginn-lo último me lo susurró. Yo le sonreí

Se dirigieron al despacho y Hermione se sentó a mi costado.

-Ahora sí continúa-le dije.

-Bueno, le dije que Ron iba a llegar en unos minutos y estaba hablando con él mientras tanto. Me contó que lo han aceptado como profesor de herbología.

-Se lo merece. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con...?

-Aquí viene-dijo Hermione sonriendo-. Me contó que estaba saliendo con alguien y yo me dije que por fin estaba saliendo con Luna y entonces viene Ron y al decirle que llegó ya no pude seguir hablando con él.

-¿Te dijo...?

-No, pero también hace una semana me encontré con Luna en el parque que está cerca de mi casa. Le pregunté cómo le iba. Me contó que se había ido de viaje por una semana y que había regresado ese mismo día. También me contó que salía alguien. La primera persona en la que pensé era Neville.

-Claro.-le afirmé dándole a entender que yo hubiera pensado lo mismo.

-Pero en ese momento se acercó un chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes. Lo que más me sorprendió es que abrazaba a Luna por la cintura. Entonces Luna me lo presentó diciendo que era su enamorado.

-¿¡Qué!-pregunté sorprendida-. Pensé que Neville y Luna iban a terminar juntos.

-Yo también. ¿Y sabes quién era el enamorado de Luna?

-¿Quién?

-Rolf Scamander, nieto de Newt Scamander, escritor de "Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos".

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Me contaron que se conocieron en el viaje que hizo Luna. Era para buscar las criaturas que ella siempre menciona.

-Entiendo-dije sonriendo, porque por un lado me alegraba que Luna haya encontrado a alguien, aunque no haya sido Neville. Sólo que al igual que Hermione pensó que iban a terminar juntos-. ¿Y qué paso con Neville?

-Ron me contó después del encuentro con Luna que Neville salía con Hannah Abbott.

-¿Cómo así?

-Según Ron, dice que a Neville le gustaba desde que estábamos en la UMO. También que la había invitado al baile, pero que Ernie MacMillan ya le había dicho-hizo una pausa-. No puedo creerlo. Una vez más. Kiara tuvo razón.

-Lo sé. Justo ella dijo en ese momento que no creía que terminaran juntos. Que sólo son amigos. Neville estaría con una chica a quién haya amado por mucho tiempo y que Luna estaría con un chico que tenga sus mismos gustos y pasiones.

-Es cierto. Eso fue lo que dijo.

* * *

><p>-¿De qué asunto querías hablarme Ron?-pregunté sentándome en el asiento detrás del escritorio, invitando a Ron a sentarse en el sitio que estaba al otro lado del escritorio.<p>

-Han pasado muchas cosas en el ministerio-dijo mientras se sentaba-, no te avisamos porque hasta ahora no se ha vuelto a ver la misma clase de amenaza.

-¿De qué amenaza hablas?-pregunté preocupado.

-Estos últimos días ha habido algunos ataques, pero no hemos logrado identificar quienes son los culpables. Al parecer son 5.

-¿Qué clase de ataques?

-No parece que fuera para obtener algún objeto en particular. Parece más bien como señales de advertencia.

-¿Advertencia? ¿Para quién?

-Creo que para la autoridad, es decir, el ministerio.

-¿Por qué sospechan eso?

-Han atacado algunos hogares de magos y dejan notas diciendo que sólo es el inicio, que no pararan hasta tener lo que desean, que no nos será fácil hallarlos. Notas de ese estilo.

Me preocupaba todo lo que Ron me decía en ese momento. Pensé que todo tendría un ambiente tranquilo y que podría vivir en paz con mis amigos, Ginny y la familia que íbamos a formar. Pero con lo que me decía Ron, antes de conseguir esa paz tendría que encargarme de estos 5 nuevos magos.

-¿Cómo saben que son 5?

-Te contaré todos los detalles que sé de este tema. El primer ataque se dio en el Valle Godric durante el crepúsculo hace 2 semanas. Llegamos tarde al lugar de los hechos recibiendo la primera nota de advertencia. Hicimos varias clases de preguntas al hombre que vivía en la casa, respondiendo que eran cinco sujetos. La única característica que consiguió de quién dirigía al grupo era: Que tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo derecho-hizo una pausa-. Hermione mencionó una llamada de Neville para mí. Él trabaja ahora en Hogwarts como profesor de herbología y me informó que uno de los alumnos de Gryffindor de quinto año sufrió uno de los ataques en medio de los pasillos. Lo encontró inconsciente y al lado de él una nota. Lo llevaron a la enfermería y Neville hablo con él. Le dijo que lo único que pudo reconocer del sujeto que lo atacó fue la cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Y a Neville ya le habíamos informado que esa era la única característica que teníamos del sujeto. Ahora McGonagall, la directora, también lo sabe.

Me estaba estresando más con toda esta situación. Ni siquiera teníamos mucha información para saber quién era el culpable de los ataques-No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo todo esto.-dije con preocupación. Lo miré a los ojos-. ¿Le has dicho a Hermione?

Ron no dijo nada. Me miró y luego bajo su mirada.


End file.
